Stranded
by BornWithDragonWings
Summary: After a shipwreck, twelve year old Lucy and four year old Romeo are stranded on an island. But unlike most would, they love it! Living in the trees isn't as bad as it seems. And after nine years, you get used to the bugs! But when an adventurous prince finds them, and forms a special bond with the duo, things seem to get much more difficult. Mostly Nalu with slight Rowen.
1. Shipwrecked

**The inspiration for this story actually came from two places. First, the movie 'Barbie and the Island Princess'. Yes, I still watch Barbie movies, no I do not care. The other inspiration came from a dream I had while on an air plane last night after coming back from visiting family. I merged those two together and this is what I got. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

A lot of people think about what it would be like to go on an adventure. A real adventure, with an evil plot, forbidden romance, walking the thin line between life and death. But not many actually expect to have their adventure. I most certainly did not see it coming.

Mama always told me to expect the unexpected. It was unexpected when she got sick. It was unexpected when she died. It was unexpected when Father forgot my birthday. It was most certainly unexpected when he shut me out completely. I suppose I didn't think that anything could get anymore unexpected. Boy was I in for a surprise.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. My mother died when I was ten. My Father wishes that I never existed. I grew up completely alone, and some say that I never truly grew up at all. This is my story.

* * *

I heard the boards creaking beneath my feet as I screamed. Felt the rocking of the ship as it purposefully crusaded through the dreaded waters. Smelled the salt water of the waves sloshing back and forth, ruthlessly crashing against the side of the great boat.

A held on for my dear life and more of the men were thrown overboard. I heard the sound of a child screaming and turned, wide eyed. There, on the other side of the boat, was a young boy. He had dark purple hair and dark, terrified eyes. The boy could not have been any older than four. I let go of the rope I was holding and ran, crouching to the ground and wrapping my arms around the small figure in a desperate attempt to comfort him.

"Shh, it will be alright. Trust me." I said calmly, the complete opposite of what I was feeling on the inside. He stopped screaming and looked at me, tears streaming down his face. I hugged him tighter as another wave splashed over my head, knocking the boy and me overboard.

The last thing I saw was the boy clinging to my arms before the world went black.

* * *

I awoke to the sun beating down on the hot, white sand. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. _Where am I?_ I didn't remember much. There was a storm, a ship, and a little boy. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to remember why I was on the boat in the first place, but I could only make out a few bits and pieces. In my mind, I saw three images. A woman with blond hair and a gentle smile, a stern looking man, and a grave.

That's right. I was running away from…what? It dawned on me that I couldn't remember anything from before the ship. I must have hit my head pretty hard. What I did know, though, was that I was on that boat because I wanted to escape. And that was exactly what I had done.

I stood up and looked around. I was on an island. Blue waves rolled softly onto the white sand, and plants of all sorts formed a type of jungle. I saw large green trees and bright, colorful flowers. I was sure that behind those trees, all sorts of adventures awaited me.

I heard a movement and gasped at what I saw. There, not five feet away from me, was the boy. I watched as his small eyes blinked open and stared at me.

The boy wasn't the only other thing that had washed up on the island. I saw a brown, worn out bag a little ways down the beach. I would examine it later, but right now, the boy was my only priority.

I helped him to stand and giggled as he stumbled a bit. "Where are we?" The boy asked, his dark eyes staring up at me.

I gestured to the island, and his eyes widened in fascination. "Then, how did we get here?"

"Well, I can only assume that we were shipwrecked and washed up in this island." I spoke quietly, so as not to scare him. He was so young after all, and there was a chance that we would be here for a long time, if not the rest of our lives. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Romeo." He said without hesitation. "What's your name?"

"Um…Lucy?"

He giggled. "You don't sound so sure."

"Well, I actually don't remember anything before the shipwreck. The name 'Lucy' is just there, in my head." I told him. Was that my name? Lucy? Well, it was now.

Romeo nodded in understanding. "Alright then. Lucy."

* * *

The bag was a dark brown color, a bit worn from the water, but still in good condition. In the corner were the letter L and three stars, embroidered in gold thread that seemed to shine like the moon on a clear night.

Inside of the bag, there were some strange objects. The first was a book. It had a blank, bluish silver cover. Inside was information about the stars and constellations, along with legends about the twelve animals of the zodiac (I was ecstatic to learn that I could read). The second object was a silver dagger. The third was a journal. It was pink and had the same embroidery as the bag, and the inside was completely empty. And last was a small, gold pouch.

Inside the pouch there were twelve gold keys and six silver ones. Each was unique, but they all gave off a strange sense of power, the gold ones especially. I decided not to mess with them, so I put them back in the pouch and put all of the objects back in the bag.

I turned back to Romeo, who was watching the ocean in awe. I tuned my head and saw that he was not watching the ocean, but the dolphins that were playing not far from the shore.

Walking over to him, I ruffled his hair. He looked up at me and I smiled. "Ready to make this island our new home?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want you to know that this story is NOT my top priority, so I cannot tell you when I will be updating. If you enjoyed this, then feel free to read my other stories. **

**Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**

**-Fairy**


	2. Making Do

**_Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail_**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ It has been three days since Romeo and I were stranded on this island. We are adjusting well, and I and staring to enjoy living on this island. I feel like a weight has been lifted, even though I cannot remember what the weight is in the first place. I hope that I can remember soon._

_ You must be wondering how I am able to write in this, for there was no pencil in the bag that I found. The answer to your question, Dear Diary, is juice. Upon our first day here, we discovered that many fruit trees and berry bushes are scattered around the island. In fact, there are many within walking distance of the abandoned cave behind a waterfall where we have found shelter. I simply crushed a handful of raspberries into juice that can be used as ink. There are many birds around the island, and if you look carefully, it is easy to find feathers. I have been using a feather as a quill._

_ I am not the only one who is making do with what I have. Romeo is doing just fine. Since there are no toys or other kids for him to play with, he spends his time climbing the trees chasing monkeys or splashing around in the waterfall. But I worry sometimes, since he is so young. The child is only four for goodness sakes! Then again, I cannot be any older than twelve. Not only do I feel very young, but I have checked my reflection on a shiny, mirror-like shell that I found on the beach._

_ Romeo is calling for me, so I am afraid I must leave you now. I will write again soon._

_ Love,_

_Lucy_

* * *

"Lucy!" I heard him shout again.

"I'm coming, Romeo! Just one second!" I yelled back. Trudging through the underbrush was more difficult than it looked, especially wearing a dirty, ripped up dress made up of what appeared to be silk, and a lot of it. The dress would have been beautiful if it had been cleaned and repaired, but I had no time for that.

It was long, down to my ankles, and was made up of light pink and darkish purple. It was simple, not to over the top with rhinestones or anything. A light pink ribbon was attached around the waist and the top was purple with long sleeves. From the waist down was layers and layers of a soft pink color, flowing down to cover my ankles.

To sum it up, I couldn't breathe.

Romeo called for me again and I picked up my pace, following his voice to a small pond that was a bit of a ways down from the waterfall. _Oh._ I though. _So this is where the water leads. _I had wondered how the waterfall was freshwater when we were surrounded by ocean. The stream didn't even touch the sea, so the salt had no means of getting to the waterfall in the first place.

He was standing by the edge of the pond laughing at an…an…alligator! "Romeo, be careful!"

He just smiled at me. "But Lucy, they're friendly."

I then realized that he was standing with not one, but four alligators. I was even more surprised when the one closest to me started speaking. "Sorry if we scared you, miss."

I was going to be surprised, but stopped myself. Maybe this was normal. I didn't remember anything before I came to this island, so for all I knew, alligators _did _talk. But I had to be sure. "You _talk_?"

"All animals talk, sweetie. You and young Romeo here are just the first ones to listen." Said another one, female this time. She had a kind voice, and I almost instantly felt calmer.

"What are your names?" I asked.

The one who had called me 'miss' answered my question. "I'm Jeviro. This is Mara, Fang, and Niel." He pronounced it nee-el. Mara was the only female of the group, but didn't seem to mind. And despite their appearances, they were all particularly friendly and polite.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Lucy, and you have already met Romeo. I hope he hasn't been any trouble."

"Of course not, Miss Lucy." Said Niel.

"You are both welcome any time. We don't get many visitors." Mara spoke kindly.

Fang smiled and nodded, though to prying eyes it would look like he was bearing his teeth in warning.

I bid them farewell and walked back to our cave, Romeo following close behind me.

What a strange island this was.

* * *

**Sorry that is was short, but I am going to try and post two chapters today. Wish me luck!**

**Haters gonna hate, but please don't do it here.**

**-Fairy**


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Dear_ Diary,_

_ Today is officially the five-year anniversary of our being on this island. As you know, Romeo and I adjusted particularly well given the circumstances. Though many may think that we are stranded, we aren't! I'm sure that if we wanted to leave the island awe could have built a bonfire or something and someone would rescue us. But we haven't. And we aren't planning on it either._

_ Over the years, we have made many new friends. We continue to visit with the alligators, along with the dolphins, birds, and a few of the monkeys that are scattered around. We survive off of water from the waterfall and berries and fruit from the numerous plants around the island. The cave has become our home over the years. We have used leaves and flowers to make ourselves comfortable places to sleep and the objects in the bag that I found are particularly useful as well._

_ Romeo and I have grown very close. He is practically a little brother to me, and he looks up to me as an older sister. In fact, the kid has even taken to calling me 'Lucy-nee'. But I like it._

_ In the mornings we collect food from the trees and bushes nearby. My favorite breakfast is mango with juice from the blackberries, but Romeo prefers bananas and coconut water. After we eat, we wander the island and say good morning to our neighbors before going to the pond for lessons. I have made it a point to teach Romeo what I know, even if it is not much. I have taught him to read, write, swim, climb trees to get away from danger, and how to build a fire. He doesn't actually need to know that last one, for about two years ago we discovered that he can create fire from his hands! But by then, it took more than magic to surprise me._

_ Maras, Niel, Fang and Jeviro have also taught us things. They have collected much wisdom over the years by observing activity around the island. Most of it is animal behavior and what to do in certain situations (where to go in a storm, how high to climb before the wolves cannot reach you, etc.) but Mara has also learned a bit of what she calls 'science'. I don't particularly enjoy science, but it is much better than Jeviro's 'math'. Either way, I am eager to learn, so I suck it up and do my best._

_ After lunch, we can relax. Swimming with the dolphins is one of our favorite pastimes, but when the tide is to strong we race in the trees, jumping from branch to branch without a care in the world. The monkeys often join us, and many birds cheer us on from their nests. When it rains we stay behind the waterfall within the shelter of our cave, making up our own games._

_ At night, Romeo builds us a fire and I tidy up the cave. It may be in the wilderness, but it is still our home, so we have to be able to live in it. Then, we snuggle up by the fire and tell a story. I make up a story line and as I tell it, Romeo adds something in. I have started writing the stories in your pages, in the back._

_ Also, you seem to be magical as well. It has been five years and I have still not filled up your pages. Every time I feel that I am close to the end, I wake up and find that I have only filled you halfway up! But you never look bigger from the outside, and you are still light as a feather. I wish that you could speak to me and answer my questions, but unfortunately it is not so._

_ Today we will not have lessons though. Since Romeo was too young to remember anything more than his name, and I am still unable to recall my past, neither of us know our birthdays. So, we have taken to celebrating our birthdays on the anniversary of the day we arrived. It fits, since as far as we are concerned, that was the day our lives began._

_ I have to go. Mara has a surprise for us and told us to meet her at the pond. Romeo is getting impatient._

_ Love,_

_ Lucy_

I closed the Diary and looked up to see Romeo jumping around the cave. I laughed at him and put the journal back in my bag. It had become much easier to move around in the jungle, especially when I had gotten fed up with my clothes and taken the dagger to them.

Since there was so much cloth in the dress, we had enough fabric for when we grew out of them. I was now wearing the same soft pink, but it wasn't exactly a dress. I had made what could barely pass for a shirt and a comfortable skirt. The top had no sleeves and stopped an inch below my belly button, making it more like a wrap than a shirt. The skirt was long, but not too long. It stopped mid-shin and was loose, allowing movement when I needed to run or swim, which was almost every day.

Romeo had long outgrown his shirt and trousers, so the purple fabric came in handy. I had made him a pair of baggy shorts that let him run through the forest to his heart's content. I had learned quickly that he preferred running shirtless through the jungle, but still made a vest for him just in case he got cold. Both of us had gotten rid of our shoes years ago, since it was much more fun to run barefoot.

The dagger was not just useful for cutting cloth. We used it to slice up fruit in the mornings and to cut through the underbrush when it was too thick to push aside. And occasionally, I used it to give Romeo a haircut. I never cut it to short, but when it was to long he complained about it. Which I understood, since I knew how annoying long hair was.

Mine was pulled back into a fishtail braid, tied together by a small, thin strip of fabric from my old dress. It still surprised me how much silk that thing was made of, since the cloth had lasted us so many years.

Romeo was still bouncing around. I shook my head and stood, slipping the strap of the bag over my shoulder **(A/N It's more like a messenger bag)**. "Alright, calm down monkey."

He just smiled and took my hand as we walked through the waterfall. Neither of us minded getting a little wet.

I grabbed a tree branch, hoisting myself up. "Race ya." I yelled without looking back. Seconds later I felt him near me on the branch, but I didn't stop to check, just leaping off and on to another tree. Nothing is more exhilarating than dashing through the trees.

I smiled, and launched myself at a monkey that had stopped to watch us race, grabbing him and landing on his branch without missing a beat. "Wanna join, Ginger?" Ginger was one of my close friends, and one of the few monkeys that actually liked me. Most monkeys just put up with me because they loved Romeo.

"You bet!" she swung next to me and was immediately part of the race.

Romeo paused a moment and stared up into the branches above him before climbing higher. I followed curiously, with Ginger on my tail.

When we reached the top, he raised his hands in the air and yelled, as loud as he could. "YEAH! I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

Ginger and I joined him in his screaming and laughing. Here, we were free to be whoever we wanted to be and do what we wished to do. This was our place. Our island. This was our home.

* * *

When we arrived at the swamp, I was surprised to see no one. The pond, though usually lively and entertaining, was dead silent.

Before I had the chance to worry, though, I heard a yell. "SURPRISE!"

* * *

It was lunchtime already. We had been playing all morning. Mara, Jeviro, Niel and Fang had gotten everyone together and planned us a surprise birthday party. We had danced and laughed and screamed and played for hours, and it was only just lunchtime. Who knew what would be next.

"Lucy-nee, what's for lunch?" Romeo asked

Jeviro answered for me. "Miss Ginger collected fruit this morning and made a fruit salad, and Char-san made some juice out of berries. There is plenty for everyone."

I smiled. "Thanks guys! You're the best!" Char was a seagull that spent a lot of time purposely annoying Romeo. They didn't particularly get along, but he was a good friend of mine.

Romeo spoke next. "Yup, thanks Ginger." He took a drink of the juice

Char smirked at him. "Oops, I think I might have put a worm or two in that one, Loverboy." Char called him that because of his name. It was from some story that the seagull picked up on his travels. I think it was called 'Romeo and Juliet', but he had never told us the story. We didn't care, we preferred making up our own.

Romeo smirked back. "Then I guess it's your kind of drink, Birdbrain."

Char's eye twitched. "For the last time. I. Do. Not. Eat. Bugs!"

"Yeah, yeah." Romeo waved him off.

I rolled my eyes. "Enough, you two."

Before they could say anything, Niel spoke up. "Lucy, Romeo, may I speak with you two for a moment?"

We nodded and followed him to the other side of the pond. "What is it, Niel?"

The alligator sighed. "As you know, today is your birthday. How old will you be again?"

I spoke. "Well, if I was correct about our ages five years ago, then Romeo is now nine and I am now seventeen."

He nodded. "Then it is about time that you knew."

"Knew what?" We both asked.

"The day that you washed up on our island, what did you find on the beach?" Niel asked me.

I gave him a confused look. "Romeo and my bag, that's all. But you know that."

"I do. That is all that _you _found. But while flying overhead, a seagull named Julia found something else."

My eyes widened. I had met Julia once before, years ago. She had just been passing by the island, one of the travelers. We got a lot of those. But what surprised me was that they found something else on the beach. Romeo and I had checked every inch of the shore.

"At first, I thought it was unimportant. We occasionally get items washed up on the shore from shipwrecks or careless travelers. But after you came to us, we realized that these two objects could be much more special."

Romeo was getting impatient. "Well, what are they?"

I looked down at him. "Hush now, child."

"We are not sure what they are, but we thought that maybe…you would know. Amelia!" Niel called. Amelia was a red fox that spent a lot of time near the pond. She was nice, but we didn't spend much time together.

Amelia ran to us from the bushes where she prefers to hide. She was carrying two small objects in her mouth. After dropping them at our feet, she ran back into the trees. I picked one up and Romeo picked up the other.

The object in his hand was a small, goldish-yellow circle that was just big enough to slide over his hand. I recognized it as a bracelet, though I wasn't sure how I knew.

Mine was also small, and seemed to be made out of real gold. It felt light in the palm of my hand. The object was a thin, yet strong chain that held a small, heart shaped pendant. When I examined the pendant further, I found that it could open. A locket. Inside the locket was a picture of three people. Two of the people I recognized from my dreams. It was the kind looking blond woman and the man. But in this picture, the man was not scowling, but smiling. The third person in the picture was a photo of me. A younger version, of course, probably around the age of seven. I was standing in between to man and woman with a huge smile on my face.

I smiled slightly. Whoever these people were, I had loved them. This information only put more questions in my mind, but I pushed them down. Slipping the locket around my neck, I felt it settle on my chest.

I turned to Romeo, who was still observing his bracelet. "Daddy." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "I-I think this is m-mine. I-It looks familiar a-and I think my d-daddy gave it to me."

I sat down on my knees next to him. "You remember?" Niel had left us alone, sensing the private moment.

He shook his head. "N-No. It's just a f-feeling." Romeo had tears in his eyes.

The only time I had ever seen him this fragile was years ago, back right before we had been thrown overboard. I did what I had done then and wrapped my arms around him. "Hush, child. It will be alright. Don't be sad."

I called Ginger over and asked her to tell everyone that we were leaving early. She took one look at Romeo and dashed away.

I took the bracelet from his hand and slipped it around his right wrist. Then, I picked him up and started heading home.

"Hmm hm hm hm hmmm hmm hmm hm hm hmm." I hummed, the tune coming to my head. I could have sworn that I had heard it before.

After a moment, there were also lyrics. They fell out before I realized it and suddenly I was singing.

_Come stop your crying_  
_ It will be alright_  
_ Just take my hand_  
_ Hold it tight_

_ I will protect you_  
_ From all around you_  
_ I will be here_  
_ Don't you cry_

_ For one so small,_  
_ You seem so strong_  
_ My arms will hold you,_  
_ Keep you safe and warm_  
_ This bond between us_  
_ Can't be broken_  
_ I will be here_  
_ Don't you cry_

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ From this day on_  
_ Now and forever more_

_ You'll be in my heart_  
_ No matter what they say_  
_ You'll be here in my heart, always_

_ Why can't they understand the way we feel?_  
_ They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
_ I know we're different but deep inside us_  
_ We're not that different at all_

_ And you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ From this day on_  
_ Now and forever more_

_ Don't listen to them_  
_ 'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_  
_ We need each other_  
_ To have, to hold._  
_ They'll see in time_  
_ I know_

_ When destiny calls you_  
_ You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_  
_ I may not be with you_  
_ But you've got to hold on_  
_ They'll see in time_  
_ I know_  
_ We'll show them together_

_ 'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]_  
_ I'll be there from this day on,_  
_ Now and forever more_

_ Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_  
_ No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_ You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_  
_ Always_  
_ I'll be with you_  
_ I'll be there for you always_  
_ Always and always_  
_ Just look over your shoulder_  
_ Just look over your shoulder_  
_ Just look over your shoulder_  
_ I'll be there always_.

By the time that I finished, I was back to the cave. Romeo had stopped crying and was now asleep in my arms. Careful not to wake him, I set him down in his usual sleeping area and settled myself next to him. I wrapped my arms around him protectively and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Success! Two** **chapters in one day! And I am still inspired. Don't be surprised if I post another tonight.**

**Yay! I feel so accomplished!**


	4. Romeo?

**Heya people! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but 1. I have company over and 2. it is already pretty long. So here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has changed since I got my locket and Romeo his bracelet. It has been four years since then. Nine years total on this island. Nine years since I lost my memory. Nine years since I met Romeo. Nine years since my life began._

_We don't really sleep in the cave anymore. It is still our home, of course. But we rarely spend the whole night in there. Ever since Romeo got his bracelet, all he can think about is where he came from. In fact, that's all I can think about as well. Neither of us wants to leave the island, but we are both curious. Where did we come from? Are there people who miss us? Why were we on that ship? What would it be like if we hadn't been thrown overboard?_

_Most nights, we wake up in the middle of the night. One of us can't sleep, or one of us has a nightmare, sometimes just because we can, but we leave the cave. We creep around our sleeping neighbors to a massive tree in the very center of the island. During the day, it just looks like an ordinary tree, but when the sun sets, there is something almost magical about it. We climb up the branches and rest our heads, staring at the stars above us and speaking in hushed voices about the numerous questions that are in our minds._

_During the day, everything is as it used to be. We run, laugh, scream, play and have the time of our lives. But at night, when our minds settle, we wonder and wish._

_Other than that, Diary, I am a bit scared. I love my life here on my island. I love eating berries and bathing in the waterfall and swimming with dolphins and racing with monkeys and telling stories with Romeo and talking with the alligators and everything else. But I have a feeling that something big is going to happen. And soon._

_This may very well be the shortest entry that I have ever written in you, but I have nothing else to say today. So goodbye for now._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

I yawned and put away my Diary. The feeling that something was going to happen got stronger with each passing day. I shook those thoughts away and stood, walking over to Romeo.

I tapped his shoulder. "Hey there, monkey. It's time to get up."

His eyes blinked open instantly. "Is it dawn already?"

I nodded. "A bit passed, actually. I don't think we have ever slept this late before. The sun has already halfway risen."

His eyes widened. "Wow. No wonder I'm so hungry."

I giggled at his comment. "When did you start eating so much?"

He thought for a moment. "Around the time that I turned fourteen."

I blinked. That's right. Our birthdays had been a month ago. That meant I was- "Twenty-one."

"Hmm?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. So, let's go get breakfast."

"Actually, I'm not that hungry." Romeo said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when are you not hungry?"

He shrugged.

I gave up. "Alright, what do you want to do instead?"

His answer was immediate. "Tell a story."

I gave a confused look. We only told stories at night, and Romeo never skipped breakfast. What was up with him? "Why?"

He sighed. "Cuz, I want something to take my mind off of…you know." He looked away.

I nodded, understanding. "Alright. I've got a perfect story."

"Once upon a time, there was a princess, who lived in a faraway castle by the sea. Adored by everyone who met her, the princess was always happy and was kind to every living creature. But, the princess had a secret."

"A secret?"

"That's right, a secret. Princess…hmm. What should we call her?"

"Princess Lily." He said without hesitation.

"Why Lily?"

"Because lilies are your favorite flower."

He remembered that? I had told him two years ago. "Alright then, Lily. Princess Lily had the power to summon the stars in her time of need. You see, there are twelve signs of the zodiac, and each one has their own constellation. Aries; the ram, Taurus; the bull, Gemini; the twins, Cancer; the crab, Leo; the lion, Virgo; the virgin, Libra; the scales, Scorpio; the scorpion, Sagittarius; the archer, Capricorn; the goat, Aquarius; the water bearer, and Pisces; the fish. When she needed, Princess Lily could summon any of these twelve zodiacs to help her. But one day, an evil queen-"

"King. There is always an evil queen, but never an evil king." Romeo said

I nodded. "An evil king from another kingdom heard rumor about this girl's strange powers, and was very jealous. He vowed to take this girl's power from her, for he wished to be the most powerful king that ever lived. So, on her thirteenth birthday, the king kidnapped the Princess, leaving no traces. Then, he stole the Princess's powers and trapped her on a magic, hidden island, guarded by a great, fire-breathing beast. Princess Lily had read many stories, and knew that the only way out of her captivity was to be rescued by a prince. And even if she was rescued by her true love, the king had her powers. If in the wrong hands, that power could be used to take over the world."

Romeo's eyes widened.

"Many years passed, and Princess Lily was still trapped on the island. She didn't mind, for the island was full of many adventures and discoveries. She only wished for two things. Her powers back, so that she could once again see her friends, and someone to share her island with. One day, she was venturing through the woods and came across a cave. The cave was ginormous! Larger than anything that she had ever seen before. But before she could explore it, a thought came to her mind. She had heard roaring from this side of the island. Was this where the great beast dwelled?"

"What kind of beast is it?" he asked in fascination.

I smiled. "Then, she heard a deep growl from behind her. slowly turning around, Princess Lily was amazed to find herself before a dragon! The magnificent creature was as tall as a mountain, terrifying as Zeus, and fearsome as the great oceans. At first, all she could do was cower in fear. But when the Princess looked into the dragon's eyes, she saw what she never thought she would see within another living creature. Fear, loneness, and sadness. The dragon was just as in need of a friend as she was."

I waited for him to interrupt, but he said nothing. I took that to mean that I was doing well.

"Everyday afterwards, Lily went to visit the dragon. And, though she could not understand him, for he was a great beast, she began to fall in love with him. But, it could not last. Far across the sea, the king who had imprisoned her was furious. It had been many years, and he still was unable to summon the power of the stars. So, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, the king set off to the island."

I sighed, thinking. What should happen next? "Princess Lily was on her way to the cave, when she heard a booming voice. 'PRINCESS!' the voice cried out. She turned in fear, only to come face to face with the king. 'What do you want from me?' she asked. 'Explain to me why I have not yet been able to obtain the power of the stars.' he ordered. The Princess was going to refuse, but thought better of it. He had already taken so much from her, and she would do anything to protect what she still had. So she told him 'They are a stubborn bunch, and only come for the one whom they call their master. Or, in this case, friend.' The king was outraged, and drew his sword, intent on killing her to get what he wanted. just as he was about to strike, the evil king heard a great roar, and was attacked by the very beast that was supposed to keep the Princess captive.

"The king was defeated, and upon his death, Princess Lily's power returned to her. But with a price. The dragon had been fatally wounded in his battle with the king. She lay next to him as he died and cried, wishing and wishing for him to come back to her."

I was interrupted by Romeo's scream. "NO!"

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"No! The dragon can't die! It wouldn't be fair, because then she would be left on the island by herself! And he was only trying to protect her, so he doesn't deserve to die!" he shouted at me.

I held up a hand. "That's not the end of the story yet, Romeo. Once the dragon had drawn his last breath, she wept, for she was now alone. And in her misery, Lily planted a single kiss upon the dragon's forehead. There was a great flash of light, and the dragon disappeared before her eyes. In his place was a boy, just a bit older than herself. Princess Lily discovered that the boy had been cursed to be a dragon many years before, and as we all know..."

Romeo smiled. "True love's kiss can break any spell." he finished for me.

"Correct. The dragon and the princess decided to stay on their island, and they lived-"

"Nope."

"What?"

"No. Every story you tell has a happily ever after, but not everyone has a happily ever after. Therefore, this story cannot have a happily ever after." He explained.

Good point. "Alright then. The dragon and the princess lived happily ever after...for about a week."

Romeo gave me a confused look. "A week?"

I nodded. "Yes, a week. Because after a week, a new threat revealed itself on their island. And then another, and then another. And for the rest of their lives, the dragon and the princess went on hundreds of adventures, maybe thousands. Even today, they are still going on adventures. And they will continue until the end of time. The End."

He laughed. "I think that's my favorite story so far."

I laughed with him and nodded. "Yep. What should we call it?"

"The Dragon and The Princess."

"Perfect." I pulled out my diary and flipped to a blank page near the back. Romeo and I wrote the story word for word, occasionally adding something or taking it away. Until finally, we were able to write the words, _The End._

* * *

**Normal POV**

A few hours later, Romeo was swimming with the dolphins while Lucy swung through the trees, collecting fruit for lunch.

He laughed as one of them leapt out of the water and spun in the air over his head before landing gracefully on his other side. Another nudged his arm and gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong, Aqua?"

The dolphin made some squeaking noises, that only he and Lucy could understand. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

The dolphin squeaked again and he felt at a loss. Romeo had never been in this situation before, and he didn't know what to do. Lucy might know, but she was back on the island preparing food for them and Ginger, who would be joining them for lunch. He shook his head and decided that he could handle that situation by himself. "Take me there."

He took ahold of Aqua's arm and they took off into the ocean with the other dolphins following close behind them.. About two minutes later, they came across a great ship. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Romeo let go of the dolphin and swam closer. He regretted his decision when he was spotted by one of the men on board spotted him. He heard someone shout commands, but before he could swim away he was caught in a net and lifted up out of the water.

The net dropped him on to the boat and he was immediately surrounded by people. "No! Let go of me!" He kept shouting.

"Give him some space." a voice ordered.

Everyone backed away, and the man who had spoken stopped in his tracks upon seeing him. After getting a good look at him, everyone froze and a few even gasped.

"Romeo?" he heard a few ask.

"No, it can't be."

"He was shipwrecked."

Romeo's eye twitched. "Who are you people? How do you know my name?" he demanded. That stopped all of the voices.

The crowd parted and two men walked over to him. One had greying hair and dark eyes, while the other had onyx eyes and bright pink hair. "Romeo?" The older man asked. "Is that really you?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Romeo demanded again.

Before anyone could answer, they all heard squeaks coming from the water beside the ship. Dolphins?

"I'm alright!" Romeo called, startling everybody. "No need to yell."

"Did he just talk to the dolphins?" one person whispered.

"No, that's absurd." another whispered back.

**Romeo's POV**

"Well, hurry up! Lucy will be worried! If you get hurt, then she will never let you swim without her again! What if she finds out that we came this far from the island?" Aqua yelled at me.

"I know that!" I called back. Walking over to the side of the ship. "I guess you're right. Lucy-nee will be worried."

I turned back to the people on the boat and wave my hand. "See ya later." Then I dove over the side of the ship and was lost beneath the waves. Swimming back to the island, I thought about those that I had just encountered.

_What a strange group of people._

**Normal POV**

"Stop!" the pink haired man shouted.

"Was that really Romeo?" A green haired man asked.

"It sure looked like him." Answered a brunette woman.

"Macao?" Asked someone else.

The man named Macao nodded. "Yes, that's Romeo. I know my own son when I see him."

The pink haired man started shouting orders. "All hands on deck! Follow the kid!" then mumbled to himself. "When I went looking for an adventure, finding my dead guildmate was not what I expected."

_But as they always say._ He thought. _Expect the unexpected._

**Back on the island**

**Lucy's POV**

I jumped through the trees, carrying fruit in one arm and using the other to lift myself from branch to branch. When I heard the rush of the waterfall, I jumped, landing skillfully beside the large rock that served as a everything from a landmark to a table.

After placing the fruit on the table, I headed back into the trees, searching for Romeo. Halfway to the beach, I heard the familiar rhythm of his swinging up in the branches. "Romeo!" I called.

He hesitated for a moment before jumping down. "Hey, Lucy-nee."

"There is fruit on the rock. I'm going to go search for shells for a bit, alright?"

"Ok. If you see Birdbrain, tell him that the worms on the south side of the island are much tastier than that crap he eats." he smirked.

I turned and called over my shoulder. "Alright, I wont!"

* * *

I was humming to myself and examining a shell when a dark shadow blocked the sunlight. I stood up calmly, expecting Romeo to be behind me. So when I turned to see a large boat, you can imagine my surprise. It was a rather large ship, and printed on the side was the title 'Fairy Tail Voyager'.

I blinked in shock and slowly started towards the boat, only to stop in my tracks when people started climbing out of it. One person in particular caught my eye. He had dark, onyx colored eyes and messy pink hair. He was wearing a pair of white pants, an open vest and a white, scale printed scarf. It was a strange combination, but on him it worked. In fact, I found him rather handsome.

When his eyes locked with mine, I was taken over by fear. Who were they? How did they get here? What did they want?

But as much as I wanted to run and hide in fear, I had to think about Romeo. I had to be the responsible one for him, so I couldn't give into my childish urges. I was twenty-one for goodness sakes! Sometimes I had to act like an adult. But only sometimes.

I stayed still as the men from the ship walked towards me. They were led by the pink-haired man. I assumed that he was their leader.

"Hello." Said the man.

I blinked, examining him closer. I didn't ever remember seeing another person other than Romeo. "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "Right to the point I see. My name is Prince Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel."

A prince? Like from the stories? No matter who he was, he was trespassing on my island. I remained silent.

"Um...may I ask your name?"

Before I could answer, I heard Romeo call to me. "Hey, Lucy-nee! Can I go visit-" I heard his voice cut off. He must have seen our guests.

I spotted him in the branches of a close-by tree, but it seemed that the others had not yet seen him. They were still searching the bushes, not even thinking to look up. I walked towards the tree where Romeo was perched and sighed, turning back to Natsu.

"Well, Natsu Dragneel." I made a point of leaving out the 'Prince' part. "What brings you to our island?"

"Um..." he seemed confused. "Wait, _our _island?"

I gave him a confused look. "Yes. My brother and I have been living on this island for as long as I can remember."

"Oh?" He asked. "Who is your brother?"

"Well, he's not actually my brother, but were close enough to be family..." I trailed off. "Wait, why do you care?"

Romeo swung down from the branches, but didn't touch the ground. Instead, he hung upside down from the lowest branch and crossed his arms, making him eye-level with me. "It doesn't matter why they care or what they want, Lucy-nee." He turned back to Natsu and glared. "They still need to leave. I don't trust them."

Natsu blinked in surprise. "Romeo?"

Wait, they knew each other? Now it was my turn to be surprised. Especially when Romeo said. "You still haven't told me how you know my name."

I huffed. "Alright. Clearly you both have some explaining to do, but I am starving."

Romeo nodded. "There's plenty left...unless Ginger ate it all."

Natsu looked at me. "Who's Ginger?"

"A friend of mine." I said, before reaching up and grabbing a branch. "I'm going home." I told Romeo, before jumping up and swinging into the trees.

**Natsu's POV**

My crew and I crew gawked in fascination as Lucy expertly swung, jumped and climbed through the trees. We just about fainted when Romeo followed her effortlessly. I turned to my crew.

"I think we'd better follow them if we want to continue our conversation." I said.

"Are you sure, Natsu? It could be dangerous." Erza said

"Of course we are going! That's my son in there." Macao growled, heading towards the trees.

I sighed. "Erza, you stay here with the others. I think it is best if Macao and I go alone. We don't want to overwhelm them."

It took a bit of persuasion, but I finally convinces the scarlet haired mage to stay behind. She was the only other one of us who were able to control the crew.

Macao and I turned towards the jungle.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please don't worry because there will be much Nalu soon. Just hold out a little longer.**

**Tried to give you the story from some other people's point of view, just as a little treat.**

**-Fairy**


	5. Getting Aquainted

**Natsu's POV**

We had lost sight of them quickly, but were still able to follow the sound of laughter that rung through the trees. Their noises led us to a large waterfall. At first glance, you saw nothing out of the ordinary. But looking closer, I could see that a large rock served as a table covered in numerous types of fruit. Also on the table was a small pile of seashells and a bowl-like rock full of mashed berries.

I heard giggling and looked up to see Romeo standing at the top of the waterfall. Before Macao or I could shout at him to get down, a voice behind us spoke. "Careful, monkey, don't land on the rocks."

Monkey? Romeo waved her off and backed up. At first I thought that he was about to get down, before the boy took a running leap off of the rock above the fall. He let out a Tarzan yell and landed in the small pool with a splash.

There was a moment of silence where the two of us stood in shock. Then, Romeo came up out of the water and let out a cheer. Behind us, Lucy clapped before walking over to the rock and grabbing a banana. She looked over. "Are you two going to stand there like idiots all day?"

**Lucy's POV**

It took all my strength to keep from laughing at their expressions. Pinky literally shook his head and nudged the other guy. Romeo climbed out of the water and walked over to me, plopping himself down on the ground and shoving a handful of strawberries into his mouth.

"Are you hungry?" I asked the men politely. They nodded but said nothing. I rolled my eyes and gestured to the rock. "Plenty to go around."

As they ate, the two watched us in silence. Romeo and I ignored them.

"Lucy-nee, are you okay? I half expected you to be interrogating me by now."

I smirked. "Good idea, Romeo. Thanks."

Fear flashed in his eyes and he straightened his back. I reached over to the table and picked up the bowl of halfway-mashed berries and a stick. Absentmindedly mashing the berries, I began.

"Tell me, Dragneel, how exactly did you find our island?"

He gulped. "Well, it was just a normal day on our ship before Gray spotted Romeo in the water. We fished him out and recognized him, so when he jumped back in and started swimming, we started following him."

"Recognized him?" I asked, curiosity in both my and Romeo's eyes.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, he looks a lot like-"

"My son." Macao spoke quietly, cutting him off.

Both of us froze in shock. I looked up to find monkey looking at me in fear. I gave him a reassuring smile before looking over at Macao. "Your son?"

The men seemed to have noticed our little exchange and were looking between Romeo and I. It took them a moment to speak again.

Macao continued. "Yes, nine years ago, I had a son named Romeo. He and his mother were on a ship that was bringing them back home from visiting some family across the sea. I could not go with them because I had to work. Three days before they were scheduled to arrive home, we received word that a great storm had blown in and destroyed the ship that they were on. There were no reported survivors." Macao's voice broke.

Natsu was silent and Romeo was at a loss for words. I spoke softly. "Nine years ago, Romeo and I woke up on the beach. We didn't know our exact ages, but I assumed that Romeo was four or five and I was around the age of twelve. We have been here ever since."

Natsu spoke. "How did you survive?"

I giggled. "It was particularly easy actually. There is plenty of food on our island, and the waterfall is freshwater. Fire is a necessity, but it's not a problem."

"Don't you ever get lonely, with just you and Romeo?"

I shook my head. "It's not just me and Romeo. We have Ginger, Mara, Jeviro, Niel, Fang, Char, Aqua, Amelia, and all the others."

His eyes widened. "How many people were stranded on this island?!"

I frowned, giving his a confused look. "They weren't shipwrecked, they have always lived here. And I wouldn't call us _stranded._ We love it here. If we wanted to get off of the island we would have sent up smoke signals or something."

Macao shook his head. "So, let me get this straight. You have been here for nine years, living in the jungle, and never once tried to leave? What about your life before the island? Your family? Friends?"

I shrugged, going back to mashing berries. "Truth be told I don't remember anything before waking up on the beach. And Romeo was too young to really think about his life before. By the time he was old enough to even care, he was also too old to remember much about when he was a child."

That shut them both up. After a few moments of silence, Natsu spoke again. "What on earth are you doing? Making juice?"

"Of course not, juice is much simpler to make. And you can make it out of pretty much anything." Romeo said, the first time he had spoken throughout our conversation. "Lucy-nee is making ink."

"Ink?" They both repeated.

"Well, I have to write with something now don't I?"

Jeez, don't these people know anything?

* * *

Once we had finished, I remembered something that Natsu had said. _If they followed Romeo to the island, then that means…_

"Dragneel? Exactly how far away from the island did you spot Romeo?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Two or three miles."

I froze before turning to said kid, seething with rage. "Romeo?" My voice was deadly calm.

"Y-Yes?" he asked, cowering.

"What have I told you about swimming out of sight of the island alone?"

"B-But I wasn't alone! Aqua and the others were with me." He tried hopelessly.

"I love swimming with the dolphins as much as you do, Romeo, but we both know that they are very bad influences." I scolded calmly.

He blinked before chuckling. "You sound so mature."

I glared. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. Mature!"

"Why you little…"

I started chasing him around the waterfall. Romeo tried to escape by the trees, swinging up and hiding in the branches. Big mistake.

Within moments I had him on his back on the ground. He was screaming with laughter as I tickled him. "Take it back!" I screamed.

He laughed again. "Alright! Okay, I take it back! You are the most immature, childish twenty one year-old that I have ever met!"

I let go of him and he gasped, finally able to breathe. "Arigato." I said

Macao and Natsu sat staring at us, wide-eyed. I sighed. "Is gaping all you two know how to do?"

Natsu stood and looked at me. "Lucy, can I please speak to you? Alone?"

**Natsu's POV**

I had only known her for a day. The moment I had met her, Lucy had struck me as different. Of course, most people who lived by themselves on an island were, but it wasn't the same.

She was beautiful; I had known that from the start. With her golden-blonde hair and warm brown eyes, one would have to be blind not to believe so. And after watching her for the day that I had known her, I realized that there was more than just beauty behind those eyes. She was strong, and independent. She had been through many struggles, with raising a five-year-old alone while she herself had only still been a child. But she was still happy, passionate, loyal, fun-loving, and young at heart.

Was this what they would call love at first sight? It was too soon to tell, but I knew that I liked her. And I knew that I didn't want to leave her on this island.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot forever, or are you going to speak?" Her silky voice brought me back to reality.

"Y-yeah, um…actually…" I cleared my throat. "I wanted to make you an offer."

"I'm listening."

"Well, you have never known anything away from this island. Surviving and being here with Romeo is all that you have ever experienced. Or at least, all that you remember experiencing."

"Where are you going with this?" Her expression was distrusting, but her eyes held curiosity.

"I…I want to take you back with me." Before she could interrupt, I continued. "Not forever, just for a few weeks. You and Romeo could come to my kingdom. You could learn so much, meet new people, and maybe even find out who you were before you came here. If you are still intent on living on this island after a few weeks, then I will personally escort you home. What do you say?"

She seemed to be having an internal war with herself. "Can…can I think about it for a few days? It's not just my decision you know, I will have to speak to Romeo."

It hurt, but I knew that she wouldn't just up and leave her home. I nodded. "Of course, take all the time that you need."

**Back at the waterfall**

**Normal POV**

It was awkward.

Very awkward.

Romeo and Macao sat in silence, both staring at the ground. Macao was trying to find a way to confront his son, while Romeo just wanted to run. But Lucy had told him to stay where he was, so he obeyed.

At some point during his debate, Macao noticed the purple-haired boy playing with a familiar looking bracelet. "That bracelet…"

Romeo looked up, startled, before relaxing again. "Yeah, Jeviro said that Julia found it on the beach the same day we came here. This and Lucy-nee's necklace."

"Can I see it?"

Romeo hesitated before presenting his wrist to the older man, refusing to take it off. Macao inspected the small ring of beads before tears came to his eyes. "I gave this to…"

Romeo furrowed his eyebrows. "To your son?"

Macao nodded. "His name was Romeo. Honestly, you do look exactly like him. Older, but still the same."

The boy sighed. "I really don't know what to tell you. I could be your son, I could just be a fourteen year old kid stranded on an island. There is no way to tell."

Macao shook his head. "I know that you are him."

Romeo stopped playing with the bracelet. "How?"

Macao smiled sadly. "A father always knows."

Romeo was silent, staring down at his feet. "Lucy-nee is the only family that I ever remember having." He spoke softly. "She taught me how to read, write, swim, and even survive. I admire her. Lucy-nee is always happy, always smiling, no matter what situation we are in. She took care of me, even though she was only twelve at the time. I remember the day that we came here. Most would start thinking of ways to get off of the island. Not Lucy-nee. She just smiled at me and said '_Ready to make this island our new home?'_ She made the best out of the situation. From that day forward, we lived here. Up until a few years ago, we didn't even think about leaving. It has always been the place that we belong." Romeo sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I don't know how to trust anyone or anything other than Lucy-nee and the island."

Macao nodded in understanding. "If I had been here most of my life, I would probably feel the same way. That Lucy girl…well, I owe her a lot. She took care of you; she _still _takes care of you, without a word of complaint. And I want a chance to make it up to her, to both of you. I'm not asking you to trust me, just to give me a chance."

The boy thought for a moment. He gave a quick nod and stood.

Lucy ad Natsu walked back to the waterfall at that moment. Natsu said nothing while the blonde started cleaning up. "It's getting dark." She said, looking at Romeo. "We should get inside before the wolves come out."

"Wolves?" Natsu and Macao asked.

Romeo answered. "There are hundreds of species on this island. Dolphins, Seagulls, Alligators, Foxes, Monkeys, Gorillas, Jaguars, Tigers, Bears, Wolves, Parrots, Crabs, Fish, etc. If you can name it, it is probably here."

They nodded wordlessly. Natsu spoke. "What do you mean by inside?"

**Lucy's POV**

I rolled my eyes. "You don't actually think we sleep out here, do you?"

He blushed. "W-well-"

"Don't answer that." I grabbed my bag from the ground where I had dropped it earlier and climbed around the rocks and the pool, heading towards the waterfall. When I got there I looked back at the others. Romeo was already on my tail, while Natsu and Macao were standing there staring at us.

"Coming or not?" I asked, before stepping through the falling sheet of water that hid our home. After dropping my bag by my 'bedroom', which was actually just a small nook in the back that I had taken a liking to, I walked over to our pile of wood and tossed a few logs on the ground in the middle of the cave. "Romeo, start a fire would you? It's going to be dark soon."

"Yep." By then, all four of us had made it through the waterfall. Romeo held up his hand and a small, orange flame appeared above his palm. He flicked it at the logs and the cave filled with light.

"Wow." Macao said.

Natsu started grinning like an idiot. "You can use magic? That's so cool! And it's fire magic!" He looked over at me. "Can you use magic too?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope." I popped the p.

Romeo perked up. "But sometimes she has this dream where she can summon the stars!" He turned to meet my gaze. "Just like in your story!"

I sighed. "It's just a dream, Monkey. And it's not really the stars. It's the zodiac."

Macao spoke. "You know about the zodiac?"

I walked over to my bag, pulling out the book. "Yep, I found this on the beach. It's really interesting."

He thought for a moment. "Well, there _is _a kind of magic that lets you summon the spirits of the zodiac, but it is rare."

"Really?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm not exactly and expert. All I know is that it is called celestial magic. You use these special keys to call the spirits to help you in your time of need. But if you really wanted to know more, you would have to ask Layla."

I froze at the name. It sounded all too familiar. "Who?"

"Layla Heartfilia." Natsu said. "She came to Magnolia about fourteen years ago. She and her family were in danger, or something, and to protect them she faked her own death and ran away. She was a queen, but she gave up her kingdom to protect her daughter and husband. She is a celestial mage, but doesn't have any keys anymore. In her will, they went to her daughter."

The story struck a bit close to home, but I didn't understand why. "If she faked her death, how do you know her?"

"Our guild, Fairy Tail, gave her shelter when she first left her kingdom. We are the only ones who know about it, but you two seem trustworthy. Plus, if Romeo actually is Macao's son, then he is naturally a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu said

I nodded. "Wait, you said that they use keys?"

He gave me a confused look. "Yes."

I brought my bag over to where we were huddled around the fire. Opening the pouch, I spilled the keys into my hand and held them out to him. "Like these ones?"

His eyed widened and he could only nod. "Where did you get these?"

Romeo snorted. "From her magical bag of wonders."

I glared. "Shut it kid." Turning back to Macao, I sighed. "Found this bag on the beach the day we came here. We should get some sleep."

Natsu looked puzzled. "But it's only sundown."

I nodded. "We go to sleep at sundown and wake up at sunrise. Don't you?"

He shook his head and Romeo spoke. "Why wouldn't you get up at sunrise? You must miss so much!"

"Calm down, Monkey. I'm sure they have their reasons. Get to bed."

"Aw, five more minutes?"

"No."

"Two more minutes?"

"_No._"

"One more minute."

I gave him a look and he pouted, walking over to the pile of leaves and grass that we used as beds. He grumbled under his breath about how he wasn't going to be able to sleep. "Oh yes you will." I said. "We're taking our guests to meet Mara, Jeviro, Niel and Fang tomorrow. You want to be well rested."

He gave me a smile and cackled. "Okay."

"Who are they?" that was Macao.

I shrugged. "Friends. They know everything that goes on around the island, so if you're going to be here more than a few hours, you have to have their consent. You can do what you want around here, but they keep everyone in check so that no one gets hurt or something. Like a type of government."

They nodded.

"Now get to sleep. You're going to need it."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Just felt like typing that.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for any spelling mistakes. You don't have to review. I have noticed that when people tell me to review I suddenly don't want to anymore. So it's your choice.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Fairy**


End file.
